fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
June
'June Blaze Hiroshima '(六月燬廣島 Rokugatsu Honoo Hiroshima), also known as 'Brunhilde '(ブリュンヒルデ''Buryunhirude''), is one of the titular protagonists of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. After failing to kill Siegfried for betraying her because of her gentle-hearted nature, Brunhilde wandered the world merging with hosts one after another until she happened upon a young woman named June who was almost dead because of a special illness that her body was not trained to deflect as a result of never getting vaccinated. Brunhilde sensing the child`s desire to survive merged with June`s body granting her the Valkyrie powers that Brunhilde possessed. As a result, the two merged into one person known collectively as '''Love '''of the '''Ten Commandments '''to fulfill Brunhilde`s goal of killing Siegfried and June`s goal of killing Roy Mustang for betraying her Isvalian Mother and leaving her for dead after her mother begged for help. To bring down the military, June decided to infiltrate the military acting as a benevolent State Alchemist who helped young children, mocked by her fellow State Alchemists for being weak. In a surprising turn of events, June is revealed to be a Homunculus betraying the military and Roy Mustang as a result much to the Elric Brother`s shock revealing her true goal with Brunhilde making a brief appearance to torment the State Alchemists for information regarding Siegfried before June decided to capture them as prisoners with Brunhilde agreeing to the plan as a way to drag more information out of them. After the killing of Lust by Roy Mustang, June joins with Lust`s child of some sorts, Gluttony to kill Roy Mustang or attempt to kill him so that Siegfried emerges from where he is hiding to fight Brunhilde. After the Promised Day ends and Father is killed, Siegfried appears from the ruins of the country Edward and Alphonse`s father came from to fight Brunhilde in exchange for sparing Roy Mustang if he wins if Brunhilde wins she may kill him for betraying her trust and love to marry another women. It is later revealed that June is not her true name but later Blaze. Appearance Blaze`s original appearance was that of a young woman with a delicate body and mystical long white hair with a a teal accent reminiscent of the night sky as she enters battle clad in silver armor. She is so beautiful that words alone are not sufficient enough to describe her beauty. Carrying herself with great poise and grace, she is more appropriately likened to the night sky as a proper maiden of the night. Her brilliance is better seen underneath the night sky. Her gorgeous armor shines beautifully on the woman's figure. Her huge lance looked heavy and huge to an impossible point, and yet it was being lightly carried in her hands. Her weak smile carries a hidden meaning to the people who have witnessed it in it`s full glory, namely Siegfried. When she opens her typically closed eyelids, she becomes even more beautiful with her eyes revealed to be like amethysts. June As the collective being known as June who has merged with the legendary Valkyrie known as Brunhilde her appearance has vastly changed. She has gained long straight, blonde hair with two braids at either side of the front of her face with the rest of her hair tied into a ponytail with a clover leaf-shaped hairband and vibrant bright-green eyes. She wears grassy green-colored Knight armor of various shades of green which covers much of the surface area on her body. June carries a sword with a green-colored hilt in this form. Brunhilde When June transforms into Brunhilde, she gains long and straight golden-colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. Dressed in traditional Valkyrie armor which exposes her chest and covers much of the surface area on her legs. In this form, June gains the thorn pattern that Brunhilde has hidden underneath her Valkyrie armor all across her body in the color of black. June also grows taller, as a result of Brunhilde being 5`6 while June is only 5`3 is a testament to exactly how tall Brunhilde is compared to June. Personality Category:Female Category:Alchemist Category:Homunculi